GTK!
by El Magnivico
Summary: Kakashi yang merupakan seorang mantan anggota genk tiba-tiba diangkat menjadi guru dari sekolah elit dan menjadi wali dari kelas yang bermasalah. Bagaimana ia menghadapi murid-muridnya?


Title : GTK!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Warning : OC, Typo(Maybe), OOC(Maybe)

Summary : Kakashi yang merupakan seorang mantan anggota genk tiba-tiba diangkat menjadi guru dari sekolah elit dan menjadi wali dari kelas yang bermasalah. Bagaimana ia menghadapi murid-muridnya?

**Let's Begin!**

Pria berambut keperakan itu berjalan santai di trotoar yang dingin dan lembab. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku. Iris tajamnya menatap datar jalanan. Malam itu sangat gelap walau lampu jalan masih menyala. Remang-remang cahaya, membuat matanya semakin awas melihat gerak-gerik mencurigakan.

Langkahnya terhenti mendengar seperti seonggok daging dan tulangnya menabrak tembok. Dalam gang sempit tak jauh darinya, terdengar rintihan seorang pria. Pria berambut keperakan itu mempertajam pendengaran.

"Kumohon, ampuni aku...akan kuberikan harta yang kupunya jika aku membawanya. Aku bersumpah tidak membawa apapun selain semua ini..." ucap seseorang dari dalam gang. Suaranya seperti memohon belas kasih dan iba.

Pria beriris onyx hitam itu mendekati gang dan melirik ke dalam. Gang sempit yang hanya diterangi lampu usang itu memang menjadi favorit para berandalan untuk beraksi.

Langkah jenjangnya berjalan pelan kedalam. Dengan seringai iblis andalannya, ia berdiri tegak penuh percaya diri tepat di belakang salah satu dari tiga berandal.

"Bukankah kalian amatiran yang biasa beraksi di gang ini?" tanyanya.

Tiga berandal ini langsung gemetar mendengar suara familiar dibelakangnya.

Mereka bertiga serempak menoleh kearahnya. Dan mereka langsung membelalakkan mata selebar mungkin menatap kilau onyx hitam di depannya.

Mereka terlalu takut untuk berbicara. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh mereka berusaha lari dari sana. Tapi terlambat bagi mereka. Pria dengan rambut keperakan yang berdiri melawan grafitasi itu sudah keburu menyikat mereka.

Dihadiahkan pada mereka sebuah pukulan dan dua buah tendangan. Tanpa mengeluarkan tangan kanannya, pria itu sudah mengalahkan ketiga berandal tersebut.

"T-terimakasih, anak muda..." ucap seorang pria yang tadi menjadi korban.

"Aku disini bukan untuk menolongmu." Ucap pria itu sinis sambil melenggang pergi.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasihku," pria itu memotong ucapannya.

Pria berambut keperakan itu sempat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Di Konoha High School, kami mengadakan tes guru. Maukah kau mencoba menjadi salah satu guru disana?" Ucap pria itu lagi.

"Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Lagi pula aku bukan sarjana pendidikan." Ucap pria berambut keperakan itu, Kakashi.

"Bukan sarjana pun juga tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya tanda terimakasihku saja." Ucap pria itu sambil berdiri. "Namaku Dan Kato. Aku kepala sekolah di Konoha High School."

Pria dengan tubuh tegap itu meneruskan langkahnya.

"Kau harus memikirkannya, anak muda!" teriak Dan.

.

Pria itu membuka satu-satunya lemari es di apartementnya. Dilihatnya bahan makanan semakin menipis. Segera ia merogoh sakunya. Ditemukannya sebuah dompet kulit buatan asli Jepang. Dibukanya dengan cekatan, dan diperiksa isinya.

Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Cih," umpatnya saat perutnya sekali lagi berbunyi.

Dengan malas, ia meraih remote televisi apartementnya.

Televisi menyala. Dengan sekali tombol, ia memindahkan saluran ke acara berita kesukaannya. Berita bunuh diri, dengan pelaku menyayat nadi sendiri dengan sebuah pisau dapur.

Kakashi menyeringai. Dengan sekali lihat saja ia bisa tahu kalau mayat itu tidak mati karena bunuh diri. Melainkan dibunuh. Ah, sepertinya kau lebih cocok bekerja sebagai Detektif.

Ia tidak peduli dengan pembunuhan itu. Ia hanya peduli pada kehidupannya sekarang. Kalau dipikir menurut logika memang benar. Untuk apa mengurusi orang mati yang tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan kita?

Tapi mereka tetap menginginkan provesi Detektif. Mereka pikir itu keren. Tapi seorang Kakashi tidak menginginkannya. Ia pikir tidak ada gunanya.

Kembali ke topik pekerjaan. Apa pekerjaannya sekarang?

Preman? Bukan. Berandalan? Bukan juga. Anggota geng? Mantan. Pengangguran?

Mungkin?

Berita berganti. Iris berbeda warna itu kembali fokus ke televisi. Berita tentang korupsi pejabat pemerintah.

"Pemerintah terlalu sibuk mengeruk uang rakyat." Gumamnya setengah kesal.

Kakashi Hatake, sarjana hukum. Lulus S2 umur 20 tahun. Kecerdasan jauh diatas rata-rata. Memiliki lidah yang tajam dan otak jenius. Memiliki bakat sebagai Detektif, dan juga juara Karate, Judo, dan Taekwondo tingkat nasional.

Sebenarnya sudah sangat sesuai untuk menjadi seorang pengacara. Tapi karena suatu kecurangan dari sainganmu, kau bangkrut dan banting setir menjadi salah satu anggota geng. Setelah keluar, kau menjadi seorang yang ditakuti semua berandalan didaerahmu. Layaknya seorang legenda. Tapi sekarang kau duduk sendirian di apartementmu sambil menonton berita di televisimu.

Sekali lagi Kakashi menertawai dirinya.

Pikirkan ulang. Betapa menyedihkannya hidupmu, Kakashi Hatake. Kau masih muda. Umurmu sekarang 27 tahun dan kau adalah pria yang tampan.

Kakashi mematikan televisi. Tiba-tiba ia tidak mood melihat berita. Perutnya sekali lagi melakukan orkestra.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia merayap ke tempat tidurnya. Diliriknya jam dinding di tembok sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Karena memang ini masih jam tujuh malam. Perut juga tidak mendukung.

Ia bangun lagi. Lalu berjalan menuju lemari es. Hanya air es saja didalam. Diminumnya sebotol. Agak bisa mengganjal perutnya.

Ia kembali merutuki dirinya. Menyedihkan.

Kembali ia melirik jam di tembok sebelahnya. Jam tujuh lebih tiga belas menit.

Ia mengingat pria bersurai putih kebiruan yang pernah ditolongnya. Dan Kato namanya. Dan menawarinya tawaran yang tidak menarik menurutnya. Tapi itu seminggu yang lalu.

Kalau dipikir, pekerjaan sebagai guru SMA cukup menjanjikan. Setidaknya ia bisa makan setiap hari. Bukannya sehari makan sehari tidak seperti ini.

Boleh juga.

Tapi ia sarjana hukum. Kemarin, Dan juga sudah tahu kalau ia bukan seorang sarjana pendidikan. Tapi pria itu tetap menawarinya.

Bayaran menjanjikan. Apa salahnya mencoba?

.

Kakashi sekarang berada di ruang tes guru. Dengan percaya diri ia mengikuti semua tes disana.

Dan dengan modal kecerdasan yang dimilikinya, Kakashi dengan mudah berhasil melewati semua tes tersebut.

Tapi sialnya pada saat tes wawancara,

Tuk...

Kakashi membisu. Sementara guru pengawas menatap tajam benda berwarna orange yang jatuh dari saku Kakashi.

"Kakashi Hatake, kau dinyatakan gagal pada tes wawancara ini. Silahkan keluar." Ucap guru itu dengan wajah merah, entah malu atau marah.

Kakashi berjalan keluar sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ditangannya, ada buku kecil berwarna orange yang membuatnya gagal dalam tes wawancara ini.

Tanpa sengaja Kakashi melihat kerumunan anak di halaman sekolah. Mata tajamnya mencari tahu apa atau siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Matanya membelalak melihat seorang siswi yang bersiap terjun dari atap gedung sekolah.

Kakashi berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dengan semua kemampuan yang dimilikinya, ia melompat dan menangkap tubuh siswi tersebut.

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Kakashi dibawah siswi tersebut. Siswi itu kaget menatap Kakashi yang sekarang ada dibawah tubuhnya. Ia tak percaya sekarang ia masih hidup.

"Syukurlah aku tepat waktu," gumam Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Ia bangun dan membantu siswi itu duduk.

"Walaupun kau mati, tetap saja itu tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu." Nasehat Kakashi. Ia kemudian bangun, dan berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan.

Dari ruang kepala sekolah Dan memperhatikan kerumunan tersebut. Ia menatap Kakashi. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kenapa, Dan-kun?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai pirang dengan dada besar.

"Eh, Tsunade." Dan kembali menatap kerumunan itu. Sementara Tsunade ikut menatap kerumunan itu.

"Siapa dia, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade pada seorang wanita bersurai pendek disebelahnya.

"Dia? Dia Kakashi Hatake, peserta yang ingin menjadi guru baru di sekolah ini." jawab wanita itu, Shizune.

"Apakah ia diterima?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak, Tsunade-sama. Kakashi-san tidak diterima karena ia ketahuan membawa majalah dewasa saat tes." Jawab Shizune lagi.

"Berapa orang yang menjadi calon guru disini?" tanya Tsunade lagi.

"Ada dua orang," jawab Shizune.

"Masukkan dia menjadi calon guru baru yang ketiga di sekolah ini." ucap Tsunade cepat.

Shizune kelihatan kaget sekaligus bingung. "Kenapa dia diterima menjadi guru di sekolah ini?" tanyanya.

"Kakashi akan menangani kelas XI-F." Jawab Tsunade seadanya.

Dan yang mendengar itu tersenyum. Sementara Shizune mulai mengerti.

Cara menangani murid-murid yang bermasalah adalah dengan guru yang bermasalah juga.

.

Kakashi pulang ke apartemennya dengan wajah setengah lesu.

Dengan malas-malasan Kakashi mencoba mencari kegiatan. Dan satu-satunya kegiatan yang di temukannya adalah pergi ke cafe temannya.

Malam harinya ia berangkat kesana. Genma si pemilik cafe menatapnya prihatin.

Ponsel Kakashi berdering. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, Kakashi mengangkat telepon itu.

Setelah mendengarkan dengan cermat apa yang dikatakan penelepon diseberang, Kakashi langsung berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah?!" ucapnya. Walaupun sulit berdiri karena kepala pusing sebab efek alkohol, ia tetap berdiri tegak ditengah cafe.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya pada orang diseberang, Shizune.

Wanita itu memberi tahunya bahwa besok ia sudah boleh mengajar di Konoha High School sebagai guru.

.

Kakashi gelagapan. Karena semalam ia pulang larut malam dari cafe milik Genma, sekarang ia bangun kesiangan.

Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri lagi. Entah mengapa belakangan ini ia terus merutuki diri sendiri karena sebab yang bermacam-macam.

Karena keterlambatan bangunnya, akhirnya ia sampai di sekolah jam tujuh tiga puluh menit.

Ia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut. Dengan tatapan datar, ia memandangi gedung sekolah swasta tersebut.

Kakashi merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Tanpa menoleh pun ia juga tahu kalau tangan ini adalah tangan renta seorang lansia. Ia menoleh dan tebakannya tepat.

Seorang wanita tua, dengan uban yang sudah memenuhi rambutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, anak muda?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, setelah melewati gerbang ini, aku akan menjadi seorang guru." Jawab Kakashi.

"Hmm, pemikiran yang aneh. Apa kau guru baru disini?" tanya nenek itu.

"Begitulah," jawab Kakashi.

Nenek itu berbalik meninggalkan Kakashi. "Semoga kau berhasil."

Kakashi langsung pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk meminta konfirmasi dan keterangan lebih lanjut.

Didalam ada seorang pria dan wanita. Pria itu terlihat tak asing bagi Kakashi. Pria yang ditolongnya beberapa hari lalu.

Dan Kato tersenyum melihatnya. Sementara wanita itu menatapnya aneh.

'Datang terlambat, berpakaian layaknya preman, memakai masker yang menutupi wajahnya, mata kiri diperban, apa pria ini terlihat seperti guru?' batin Tsunade.

Memang tidak salah pemikiran Tsunade. Kalau kita lihat penampilan Kakashi sekarang, memang seperti preman.

Dengan celana jeans, dan atasan yang dibalut jas putih. Itu pun jas pinjaman dari Genma. Mata kirinya diperban, dan wajah memakai masker.

Dan menatap isterinya dengan wajah menahan tawa. "Baiklah, Kakashi. Ini Tsunade Kato mantan wali kelas XI-F. Kau akan menjadi wali kelas itu."

Tsunade tetap menatap aneh Kakashi. "Kau Kakashi Hatake, ya?" gumamnya. 'Benar-benar masalah serius.' Batinnya lagi.

"Tugasmu hanyalah menangani dan menjadi wali kelas XI-F. Mengenai kelas ini, kau bisa bertanya pada guru-guru lain. Semoga kau bisa bertahan." Ucap Tsunade.

.

Kakashi berjalan dengan kepercayaan dirinya yang tinggi. Ia hanya membawa sebuah spidol ditangannya, tanpa membawa buku satupun.

Saat akan meraih kenop pintu kelas XI-F, Kakashi mempertajam pendengarannya. Kelas ramai, dengan teriakan dan tertawaan.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut.

Hening...

Kakashi terus berjalan kedalam kelas tanpa memperhatikan tatapan aneh dari murid-murid barunya.

Ia mulai menulis sesuatu di papan tulis besar didepan semua murid.

'GTK'

Tiga huruf tersebut di tulis besar-besar oleh Kakashi.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang aku adalah wali kelas kalian. Maaf, aku terlambat. Karena aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan." Ucap Kakashi.

Hening untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya dan berkata, "Sensei, waktunya di absen."

"Tentu saja." Kakashi berjalan ke meja guru dan duduk disana.

Ia membuka sebuah buku bertuliskan, 'Absen Kelas XI-F.' Di sampulnya.

Beberapa murid sudah mengangkat tangan mereka. Diantaranya,

"Uchiha,"

"Hn." Seorang pemuda berambut raven mengangkat tangannya.

Kakashi menatap tajam pemuda itu. Sangat cuek. Bahkan untuk gurunya, ia hanya menjawab dengan gumaman, 'Hn.' saja.

Ada juga yang,

"Nara,"

"..."

"Nara?"

"..."

"SHIKAMARU NARA?!"

"Eh, ha? Apa? Oh, Sensei. Kukira siapa. Hoahm..." pemuda berambut nanas itu kembali meletakkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Dan sepertinya ia sudah kembali ke alam mimpi.

Kakashi mulai mengerti mengapa para guru mengundurkan diri setelah menjadi wali kelas di kelas ini.

"Akimichi,"

"Ya, Sensei. Nyam, nyam, nyam." Seorang pemuda yang gemuk sedang memakan snack kentang didalam kelas.

"Inuzuka,"

"GUK!"

"Kiba Inuzuka, mengapa kau membawa anjing ke dalam kelas?" tanya Kakashi spontan setelah melihat seekor anjing yang sangat besar duduk diatas meja.

"Kami tidak terpisahkan, Sensei. Jangan coba memisahkan kami." Ucap Kiba.

"Yamanaka,"

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang panjang mengangkat tangannya.

Kakashi sweetdrop melihat penampilan mencolok siswi ini. Bisa dibayangkan sendiri Ino yang memakai anting-anting, gelang, jepit rambut, sepatu hak tinggi, ponsel ditangannya. Matanya pun juga tak lepas dari ponselnya.

Lalu ada lagi,

"Namikaze,"

"..."

"Namikaze?"

"..."

"NARUTO NAMIKAZE?!"

"BERISIK KAU GURU S*ALAN!"

Kakashi memelototi pemuda berambut kuning yang duduk di paling belakang. Penampilannya seperti preman. Dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak merespon pelototan Kakashi.

Kakashi merasa pemuda inilah yang akan menjadi masalah terbesar yang akan dihadapinya.

**TBC**

Anya : Disini Anya! Update cerita gabungan. Bisa dibilang begitu, karena idenya dan jalan cerita dibuat oleh **Karasu Uchiha**, sementara yang ngetik Anya.

Oke, semoga reader semua suka!

REVIEW PLEASE?!


End file.
